Jack and Erica's Birth Video
by MondlerFan941
Summary: The twins find a video from the day they were born and find out Chandler wanted to separate them.
1. Chapter 1

**I know there wasn't a birth video for them on the show, but I figured it'd be interesting if the twins found out Chandler was going to split them up. This will be 2-3 chapters depending on how chapter 2 goes**

The twins had never seen the video from the day they were born, but they were about to. They knew they were adopted. They've known from a young age and their parents have always been open about it.

"How come we've never seen this?" 13 year old Erica asked as she looked at the tape labeled "Jack and Erica's birth."

Jack shrugged. "They probably forgot about it or something."

"Well I wanna see it."

"What if it's like gross or something?" Jack asked.

"Then we'll turn it off. I doubt they'd film any of the gross stuff." Erica said as she went to find the one VCR they still had in the house.

Jack followed her. "Yeah, okay. Do you even know how to set that up?" He asked looking at the VCR Erica was holding.

"I think so. Let's go find out." She went into her room and hooked it up to her TV. "There. I got it."

They watched their birth mom talking to Chandler. "You look like her. I wonder how that church camp worked out for her." Jack said.

The scene changes to Erica giving birth to Jack. "I agree with her. That seems much more painful than a guy getting kicked in their... Area." Erica commented

"No because that is an area that God only intended to be treated nicely."

Erica just rolled her eyes. "You're wrong, but whatever."

"Ew" Jack commented on the stuff that was all over him after Erica gave birth to him. "That's gross."

-Video-

_(Right after Jack's birth)_

_Chandler: What do we do?_

_Monica: What do you mean "what do we do"?_

_Chandler: (panicking) Twins! Twins!_

_Monica: Chandler, you're panicking!_

_Chandler: Uh-huh! Join me, won't you?! Okay, what do you say we keep one, and then just like have an option on the other one?_

_Monica: We can't split them up!_

_Chandler: Why not? We could give each of them half a medallion, and then years later, they'll find each other and be reunited. I mean, that's a great day for everybody._

_Monica: Okay, what if the person who adopts the other one is horrible?_

_Chandler: What if they're not? What if it's adopted by a king?_

_Monica: Yeah, because I hear the king is looking to adopt._

_Chandler: Monica, we are not ready to have two babies!_

_Monica: That doesn't matter! We have waited so long for this. I don't care if it's two babies. I don't care if it's three babies! I don't care if the entire cast of "Eight is Enough" comes out of there! We are taking them home, because they are our children!_

"Dad wanted to give me away?!" Erica said as she watched Chandler panicking.

"How do you know it wouldn't been you? He didn't specify."

"They already loved you. They wouldn't have given you away. So it would've been me. I can't believe he would even suggest that..."

"Erica he was just panicking. He didn't mean it. And as soon as mom calmed him down and you were born, he changed his mind. You know he loves you, he was just overwhelmed."

"But what if I stress him out too much again or something..."

"He still wouldn't give you away. He just didn't think he could handle 2 babies."

"Yeah, I guess." Erica replied completely unconvinced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing and here's the second and final chapter :) **

**"**Have you noticed how differently Erica's been acting lately? She doesn't talk to me and she seems like she's avoiding me or something." Chandler asked Monica as they were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah. It's weird. She's her normal talkative self when you're not around. Maybe you should talk to her." Monica replied.

"I've tried. She just says nothing's wrong. I don't know what I did..."

"I'll try to talk to her tomorrow."

* * *

-the next day-

Monica knocked on Erica's door "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's unlocked." Erica was lying on her bed reading.

"I need to talk to you." Monica sat on the edge of her bed.

"Okay. What is it?" Erica sat up and put the book on her night stand.

"Is something wrong? Are you mad at your dad?"

"No..." She replied as she looked down.

"You know, when you look down and don't make eye contact, I know you're lying."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I figured. But your dad is really upset and he wants to know what he did and how to fix it."

"He can't." She knew that probably wasn't true, but she didn't want to discuss it.

"Can you at least tell me what he did to make you this mad?"

"I'm not mad... I'm hurt and upset. He doesn't even know I know about it. Can we please continue this later? I don't want to talk about it right now."

Monica sighed knowing making her talk about when she wasn't ready to wouldn't do any good so she made a mental note to bring it up later. "Okay."

* * *

"It's 11:30 and she was supposed to be back at 10!" Chandler said while panicking.

"I don't know where she could be. All of the friends she said she'd be with haven't been with her and she won't answer her cell phone." Monica replied also panicking.

"She left... She told me not to tell but I don't think that's fair to you guys..." Jack announced as he walked into the living room where Monica and Chandler were.

"Do you know why and where? Is it because of whatever she's mad at me for?" Chandler asked.

"I don't know where. She um... She knows you were going to give her away... She says you never wanted her anyways..."

"I need to go find her. I was a panicking idiot and I didn't mean it." Chandler said as he grabbed his keys. "Can you guys stay here in case she comes back?"

Jack and Monica agreed to that and Chandler went out looking for her.

* * *

Chandler found Erica reading in her favorite spot in the 24-hour library which was a secluded spot in a corner of it. "We need to talk." He said as he sat down beside her.

"I don't want to."

"Then just listen."

"Okay."

"I am an idiot whenever I freak out about something. I almost left your mom at the altar because I panicked. I talked about splitting you and Jack up for maybe two seconds. We didn't know about you. We weren't expecting to have two babies. I was overwhelmed."

"I know but still..."

"There's not a good excuse for that, I know."

"But what if you get too overwhelmed again..."

"You have no idea how much I regret suggesting giving you up. Like I said, I was an idiot. I love you both so much and I have since I saw you. Even if your mom had agreed to separating you two, we would've never been able to go through with it. Once I held you, all of my apprehensiveness and doubt faded away and this overwhelming feeling of love and protectiveness took over. It's like, when I married your mom. As soon as I saw her walking down that isle, all of my doubts about that went away too."

Erica hugged him. "I love you too."

Chandler wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

* * *

**I'm not even sure if there's such a thing as 24 hour libraries, but I couldn't think of anywhere else she could run to**


End file.
